Gotta be you
by Lover of Books 97
Summary: Cammie and Zach fluff. Song : Gotta be you by One Direction. I have put this as a K but if you disagree please send me a review.


Gotta be you, Gallagher girls

Hi all this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review.

Disclaimer: all rights go to Ally Carter and the song got to be you is by One Direction

**Cammie point of view:**

Walking down the empty corridor, past Gillian's family tree, the grandfather clock chimes signalling that it was time. Even though the clock read 2 a.m. my internal clock said I still had just over 1 minute (1 minutes and 12.5 seconds to be exact) to reach my destination. To reach my one and only Blackthorne boy.

Even though we both attend brother and sister schools, having time together should be easy but really it isn't. If, on the rare occasion, we were together, students from both schools watch our every move and I have recently noticed that the teachers do as well. It is obvious why the students watch, the Gallagher girls and Blackthorn boys are either staring open mouthed at Zach or myself(and drooling most of the time) or hoping and praying that we break up (like that's going to happen anytime soon) so they could date us themselves. The teachers on the other hand, don't make sense, I often want to ask them, or bug there staffroom or torture the information out of them (but this is only on the days when they have homework due in) why they watch us. Is it the fact that we should be arch enemies or the fact that together we are a force to be reckoned with?

I stand in the room where Madame Dabney long couches and silver dinner sets lay and slowly turn to find one handsome ( if I do say so myself) Zachary Goode standing behind me.

"Gallagher girl" he murmurs into my hair as we embrace, "I have found the perfect song which represents us. "

"Is that so?" I reply, "How does it?"

"It shows how much you mean to me and that after everything which we have been through, from my mum torturing you and me having to lie to you to keep you safe, I still love you with all my heart."

"Ok then let's hear it."

**Bex point of view:**

Damn it, where has she gone me, Liz and Macey have been looking for her for ages and we can't find her.

"I still say she is with Zach" Macey exclaims.

"But we can't be sure, and especially after last time, we know what happened last time she went missing in the middle of the night, she didn't return for three months!" I exclaim my voice rising with every word.

"Well we have checked everywhere" Liz replies. "Wait a minute can you hear that noise."

"What noise Liz?" we shout at the same time.

"That one, listen carefully, it's coming from down the corridor" she said, "come on what are you waiting for?"

I suppose it's worth checking it out, so I start walking towards the quite sound.

**Cammie point of view:**

Zach walks towards the only modern item in this room, the stereo and inserts the CD and presses play.

Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance

"Zach …" I trail off.

Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going no where

"Its true Cammie, I will never leave you"

I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
but if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

**Bex point of view:**

"Why on earth in one direction playing in madam Dabney class room. Has she lost her mind, if she is to be playing modern music it should at least be olly murs!" I loudly whisper.

"Actually she should play some Rita ora" Macey replied.

"Well I might just go and tell her it now" and I storm towards the door but Liz stands in my way.

"You can't go in" she exclaims.

Why on earth not?

"Why on earth not?" Macey asks for me.

"Because look."

So I did what every good spy does when told that, I looked.

**Cammie point of view:**

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better

One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you  
Its gotta be you  
Only you  
Oh, Only you

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

Oh my, I feel tear forming in my eyes but I put a mask on quickly so not to show it. Zach tilts my head towards his which forces me to look into his eyes.

"You mean so much to me Cammie, I don't know what I would do without you, and I honestly and truly love you" Zach says sweetly.

"I love you to Zach" I choke out before my mask falls and my long awaited tears follow it. We embrace again must this time with more commitment.

**Bex point of view:**

Omg did that just happen, it was so sweet. But before we could silently leave Macey and Liz exclaimed a very loud aww, o dear we are in trouble now.

**Cammie point of view:**

We broke apart suddenly when a very loud aww came from the door way.

"Come in "Zach shouts.

"Sorry Cammie, Zach, we shouldn't have listened into that" Macey began.

"But we were just worried about Cammie you see, when we saw she wasn't in bed we panicked and went looking for her" Liz continued.

"Then we found her, obviously, but we didn't leave and yeah you know the rest" Bex finished.

"Well I'm fine, you shouldn't worry so much" I said frustrated, "I will meet you back in the room in a second."

"Sorry and yeah that's fine, see you in a bit" Bex replied.

They briskly walked out the room and I turned back to Zach.

"Sorry about them, they just worry you see."

"That's fine Gallagher girl, it's good to know you have friends who you can rely on" Zach said calmly, "anyway let's get you back before they call a search party."

"Fine, love you Zach"

"Love you more Cammie, love you more."

OMG that's my first finished fanfic so please review but be nice, I'm only a newbie to this.

Love

Lover of books 97


End file.
